


Death of Clownmaeda

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Other, listen to sad naruto music while reading, major death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the end.





	Death of Clownmaeda

This is it. This is the end. Clownmaeda didn't have much time left. He always lived through the memories of others, but the memories were not enough. He was dying and so was his popularity. There were many things Clownmaeda wanted to do in his life. He wanted to spread joy and bloons to all the good little boys and girls. Rich, red bloons filled with hope. Alas such a dream could not come true with his current state. He laughed sadly to himself, tears beginning to form in his eyes. Many emotions were flowing through him. Hate for being forgotten, sadness for dying so soon, and happiness for being free. He shed a single tear as he reached up towards the sky, mumbling his final words. "Will you take my bloon?..." All that was left was a single red bloon, floating high up into the sky.


End file.
